


Soft Kitty

by ZanaZoola14



Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: After affects of Tooka-Wan, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Hug, CC-2224 | Cody is So Done, CC-3636 | Wolffe is a Little Shit, CC-6454 | Ponds is a Little Shit, Gen, General Tooka, Kote - Freeform, Life finds a way, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Soft Blanket, Tooka instincts, Tooka-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZanaZoola14/pseuds/ZanaZoola14
Summary: General Kenobi starts to feel strangely drawn to soft objects, what could happen?
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Obi-Wan's a Tooka, past, present and future [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024792
Comments: 4
Kudos: 108





	Soft Kitty

"Commander, I can not find my blanket!"

"Commander, my pillow has been stolen!"

"Cody-!"

Cody buried his head into his arms as his brothers continued to argue around him. "You are not the only ones that have been affected," Cody finally managed to growl out, "my seats have no cushions anymore."

"Your seats?! How is that important?!"

"Have you met the General when his back is hurting?"

A good chunk of the men shivered at the thought.

"Have you noticed something, sir?"

"What, shiny?"

"They are all the softest items in the ship," the shiny said.

"And?"

"Tooka's have a habit of collecting soft items," the shiny explained.

"And you know this how?" Cody asked.

"I read all the books I could on Tookas, sir!"

"So where do you suggest our stuff is, shiny?"

"The General most likely has them," the shiny stated, "something telling him just to collect them."

\-----

"General Kenobi-?" Cody's jaw dropped when the door opened to reveal the General's quarters.

"Yes, Cody?"

"We could get you some fluffy and soft blankets next time we got shore leave, sir," Cody began, "but we need our stuff back."

"I was hoping no one would realise that. I don't know how I came into possession of them," Obi-Wan laughed nervously, "I'd been trying to come up with ways to return them to you."

"You can keep some of my cushions, but the rest need to be given back," Cody sighed, "everyone knows because a shiny figured it out."

"Oh, Force-"

\-----

"I-er, what is your softest material?"

"Why you want that, clone?" The shop keeper grunted.

"On recent missions, we keeping finding ourselves looking after animals such as Tookas and we'd like them to be comfortable in their stay," the newly named Book stated, "and I thought getting some soft material for them to hide in would help."

"If you just want to help, I got scraps that I'd normally throw away," the storekeeper stated, softening slightly, "if you can sew, you can have 'em."

"Thank you, thank you, sir!"

\-----

"How much did you get?!"

"That must have cost a fortune!"

"It was free," Book chirped, "I mentioned how it was to help Tookas if we find them hurt. So the storekeeper gave me his scraps, saying if we could sew, we could have them!"

"He's not lying, as such."

"Wait," one of them suddenly stated, causing everyone to go quiet, "who can sew?"

Everyone looked around the room; no one had put their hand up. All until the Commander slowly raised his.

"All the Commanders were taught basic sewing," Cody emitted, "and then they thought that I should learn more as I seemed to like taking on different skills."

"The Commander can do it then!"

"Wait-"

\-----

"Obi-Wan, are you cold?" Mace asked, midway through a meeting.

Obi-Wan blinked at them, "no."

"Why have you wrapped a blanket around yourself?"

"It's soft."

"Yes?"

"Tooka instinct means I keep collecting soft objects and the men noticed this so collected lots of materials and made this for me," Obi-Wan shrugged, "means I won't keep nabbing soft objects around the ship."

"I didn't know the men could sew," Plo stated.

Wolfie chose that time to speak up, "the men can't, but the Commanders had to learn."

"You _horrible dog_!"

"And Kote got extra lessons!"

" _Bubbles..._ " Cody warned.

"Yes, _Kot'ika_?"

"I will throw you out an airlock."

"How, we are on a planet?"

"Life finds a way," Cody growled.

"Now that is out of the way," Mace butted in, "we can continue."


End file.
